Love You, Hate You
by arianna532
Summary: Gossip Girl get tired of profiling her favs. So she asks them to do it for her. A character by character profiling of each other.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl_

**Prologue**

Gossip Girl here. I've gone tired of profiling you myself and getting you all wrong. So here's your change Upper East Side. Send me you thoughts on my fav people. Here's the list.

Serena (S)

Blair(B, Queen B)

Nate (N)

Chuck (C, King C)

Dan (D, Lonely Boy, Brooklyn)

Jenny (J, Little J, Queen J, Brooklyn)

Eric (E)

Vanessa (V, Brooklyn)

Georgina (G, Georgie, Sarah, Crazy Bitch)

Lily

Rufus

You know you love me.

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl


	2. Serena

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl_

_**Serena**_

Blair: My best friend in the whole world. Love her! Occasionally hate her. But usually we're friends till the end! Sure we get into our fair share of fights, but in the end we love each other! We had our share of fights, have both done some horrible things (like sleeping with Nate) But Blair and I will stay friends, no scratch that sisters!

Nate: Now there's a complicated one. I've had a crush on him for like forever. Only too bad for me he was dating my best friend. Still I always liked him. And I always felt like he might have thing for me. Then he and Blair broke up, but I was dating Dan so we weren't going to happen. At least not at first. After years and years, I guess true love does conquer all. Well until I made a stupid mistake with Dan.

Chuck: My step-brother. When we first met I think we bonded on a love to party. Back then, I was the party girl of the Upper East Side. And he was my loyal companion We always watched Nate and Blair. They were so happy and in love. We always said it would be so convenient if we were in love. But alas it never happened. Then I went to boarding school and I came back changed. Chuck disgusted me. But if I was honest with myself, I was disgusted that, once upon a time, I had been like that. When he tried to kiss me, I thought of the time when I would have let him, and I was sickened. Then he fell in love with Blair and our perfect order of life was messed up and the were always fighting. Then my mom married his dad and we were step-siblings. And then I started to appreciate him more. He had changed too. I saw how he was nice to my mother, how he love Blair and how he took care of my little brother. And Eric loved him back. Chuck was doing for Eric what I couldn't. Sure I was a little jealous but I was also happy. Now Chuck and I could be descent people. And forget our pasts.

Dan: I wish I could say from the moment I first saw him I loved him, but I didn't. Sure I had noticed him around school. He was different. The first time I saw him was that party freshman year. He was all alone so I talked to him, to be polite. When I got back to my friends Blair told me that he would probably never stop following me around. That he would think we were friends now. I remember laughing along with them, but inside I felt sorry for him. But before I could talk to him again, I was gone. When I came back, Dan was so nice to me, covering for me with my mom. I wondered why my mom didn't like him, but I didn't care. Dan was so easy to be with. That is until my secrets started coming out. Then I became too much for him to handle. And I don't blame him. He was new to our world.

Jenny: I basically knew her through Dan, but I heard the rumors. And of course daily reports form Blair. I would hear first about Jenny as Blair's new servant, but soon it was about Little J and her newest plan to take down Blair. But still I stayed out of it. It's not like I could side against my best friend or my boyfriend's little sister. But then she became by step-sister. I she moved into my old room. Sure I heard about what Queen J did to my little brother and I was pissed, but Eric told me to stay out of it so I did. But then things got personal when she went after Nate. Does that girl have no pride? After losing to me she went downhill and I can't say I was all that sad to see her go. But of course she had to ruin Blair's life before she left. I say just stay away little J. You weren't cut out for life on the Upper East Side.

Eric: My little brother. Love him to death. Literally It almost killed him. He was smart beyond his years. Always giving me advice. When he were little, we were each other's anchor. Mom would go from husband to husband and all we really had was each other. Then I left. I was so stupid. I never even thought of Eric and what he must be going through. Then one night at boarding school I got a call. It was my mom, calling to say to get home, Eric just tried to kill himself. After seeing what he had done, I vowed not to leave him alone again. But as you know, I'm not all that good at keeping promises. Sure at the beginning I was always in his hospital room. But then I got distracted by Blair and Dan and eventually I forgot about my little brother again. I was lucky he had Chuck to turn to this time or I don't know what would have happened. But then I discovered he was gay and that he told Chuck. That one hurt. But I guess Chuck was playing the part of older sibling a lot better than me. But when Blair told me what he had done at Asher's party, I finally realized it. Eric was strong. He didn't need anyone anymore. And he wouldn't go back to the hospital anytime soon.

Vanessa: When I first met her I'll admit I was a little jealous Okay, really jealous! But come on. Who wouldn't be? She was Dan's best friend. How could I compete with that. She did thing's like climb through his window and pretty much lived in his house. And she had been in love with him! But then Dan reassured me he loved only me and I was okay. Vanessa began to join our world. Soon she was as big a part of it as all of us. Then she started dating Nate, which seemed a little weird to me. From Blair to Vanessa. Talk about a huge jump. But still she was nice and I liked her. And at the end when I broke her and Dan up, I was really sorry I had hurt her.

Georgina: Right now, I can honestly say I hate the bitch. But that wasn't always the case. At first she was part of our group. But then she slept with Chuck and she went psycho and only I hung out with her anymore. Blair and them tried to worn me. I was going downhill. But I ignored them. They were right and when we killed Peter, I knew it was time to say goodbye. But she made it so hard. She kept coming back! Messing with my friends. Blackmailing me. Trying to steal my boyfriend. I'm glad she's gone.

Lily: My mom. I have mixed feelings for she. I mean she's my mom and I will always love her. But she kept ditching us for her newest guy. It was horrible. Eric and I kept having to move new places. Or we'd come home from school to find a note from her saying she's gone to Aspen with her newest guy. She was never cut out to be a mother. But as I got older I learned more things about her. I was so mad at her when I found out she was in love with Rufus. I mean really? My boyfriend's dad? But I learned to deal. He was married so we were good. But then she was going to ditch everything to be with him. Thank god I stopped her. But then Bart died and finally I said whatever. She has my blessing. By then I knew if you love someone there really isn't anything you can do.

Rufus: He's changed a lot in my eyes. At first he was my boyfriend's dad. And now he's my step-father. I'll admit. At first I wasn't so on board with him and my mom. But I learned to deal. And he actually turned out to be Lily's best husband. He was the first husband, who really cared about us and took an interest in us. Well I guess Bart did to, but in a different way. And I could tell, he and my mom were perfect for each other.

_Here's my first chapter. Serena's point of view. Tell me what you think. And by that I mean review!_


	3. Blair

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG. **

_**Blair**_

Serena: S is my best friend. We've been through thick and thin together and I love her. Its just we get in a lot of fights. I think some of these fights center around my jealousy of her. Face it, if your best friend is Serena Van der Woodsen, you get overlooked at lot. Or worse, thought of as just "Serena's best friend". I'm my own person, not an extension of Serena. Everyone seems to prefer S to me. My boyfriend, who cheated on me for her, my mother, who choose her over me, my minions, who would abandon me on a second for her. But I forgive her for all of that because its not her fault and she's my best friend. She's been there for me forever and will never leave me.

Nate: Nate was always special to me. He was my first love. We dated for ten years. And I loved him every day. But when I found out he cheated on me with Serena, I figured it out, I didn't love him anymore. It was just habit. I was used to loving him so of course I thought I loved him. All my life I've had a plan for the rest of my life, and in that plan I had my knight in shining armor, Nate. After the second time we broke up I finally realized it, he was my past and although its a past I'll always cherish, we've long been over. But he's still my friend and I love him for it.

Chuck: I never really thought of Chuck as anything other than Nate's best friend, until that night at Victrola, when we got into that limo, I looked into his eyes and he saw me. He saw my perfections and my flaws, and the amazing thing was he didn't care. He didn't care about what I had done, because anything I had done, he had done worse. Then we played the tiresome game of "you say it first". Eventually, after Bart died, I saw the pain in Chuck's eyes and I had to tell him. I nearly killed me when he didn't say it back. It took Nate and graduation and everything else to get him to say it back. Three little words. He loved me! I never imagined he'd trade me for a hotel or sleep with Jenny Humphrey or break my heart into a million pieces, but I should have expected it. After all, he's Chuck Bass.

Dan: Not much I can say about Humphrey. Except what was Serena thinking. She could do a million times better, but yet he settles for Cabbage-Patch I looked down on him as I should. As much as Serena tries to pull him into our world, no matter who his father marries, he will always be the same Brooklyn loser who took the bus to school. And anyway, who sleeps with there step-sister? That's just wrong.

Jenny: What to say about her. She's really grown up. Once upon a time, she wanted to be me. She was so desperate to join our group. To be popular. She was just to easy to manipulate She was practically asking for it. But then at the sleepover, she really proved herself to me. That's when I knew. She'd be the next queen. But it would take a lot of work. But then she overthrew me. When I told her to choose, I had hoped she would choose me, but she didn't. It was only to easy to take her down to teach her a lesson. But then eventually, when it was time to choose, I choose her, after all, she's my queen. I never dreamed she'd risk it all and sleep with the love of my life. I banished her of course. And I hope she spends every day of her banishment thinking about what she did to me. What she made me lose.

Eric: I've known him almost as long as I've known Serena. Eric is like my little brother. Eric's mom would leave and Serena would come over with Eric, then she'd leave to go out with Georgina, leaving me and Eric all alone. Eric and I had so much fun together and I loved every minute of it. But then Serena left and I never really saw Eric. Sure I'd see him around and say hi but that was about it. When he disappeared from school, I really thought nothing of it. Then at Ivy Week, he showed me his wrists and I swear a piece of me died. My little Eric tried to kill himself. The little boy I had taught to read and color and not to talk to men wearing sandles ran a knife over his wrists. But how little Eric matured. I was surprised when Eric told me to send the texts. I read what he and Asher had said and let me just say, I didn't think little Eric had it in him. I would have never sent those texts without Eric's permission though. Eric is my little brother and he comes before any take down I would rather loose my crown than him.

Vanessa: Hate her. Always have always will. It killed me when Nate left me for HER! Then she had the nerve to blackmail me. Thank god Chuck and I took her down a notch. Then I stole Nate from her. Well you know what they say about Karma I'm the bitch!

Georgina: It was a pleasure to take her down. For too long she's been messing with my best friend and she's had it coming for a long time. I was always having to go pick Serena up from whatever bar she passed out at because Georgie took her there. And she took Chuck's virginity. That couldn't go unpunished could it? It's time she learned I'm the crazy bitch around here.

Lily: I've always loved Lily. Sure she's a bit manipulative, but she has her families best interests at heart so I can't fault her for that. She's always been wonderful to me and I love her like a mother.

Rufus: Rufus was just too easy to manipulate When I needed to take Jenny down, he was always the perfect tool. He wanted Little J to be a good girl and that fact was all too easy to use. He just doesn't get it. This is the Upper East Side. If you don't play the game to win, you shouldn't play at all. But he'll learn. If not, I feel Lily's fifth divorce coming.

_Here's a chapter from Blair. She was a fun one to write. This just goes up to season 3. Review!_


	4. Nate

_**Nate**_

Serena: I've always had a little crush on Serena. Even when I was dating Blair. She was just always so...unattainable. That just always drew me to her. It wasn't just that she was beautiful. She was so full of life, so fun, so happy. She made me love life. Of course, when I slept with her I knew it was wrong. I was dating Blair. But Serena wanted me. How could I say no? Serena left and I went back to Blair. Everything was as it was but then Serena came back. But she starting dating some guy from Brooklyn and I stayed with Blair. It wasn't for a few more years until we were finally together. And we were happy together. But then Jenny came along, and her dad. Slowly our relationship crumbled. I forgave her for everything. For Dan. And then she breaks up with me. Well, I'm not waiting for her. I've waited far to long.

Blair: She was my first love. I know everyone thinks it was Serena, but it wasn't. It was Blair. We were the golden couple. But here's the thing: We were only perfect on paper. She knew it. I knew it. We tried to stay together, but it never worked. We even tried getting back together a year later. But for me it was always Serena and for Blair it was always going to be Chuck. She's one of my best friends, but we'll never be a couple.

Chuck: My best friend. We've been friends forever. He's a great guy. I know he's got a really bad reputation. But he's a great guy anyway and a really loyal friend. We've had our fights. Mostly about Blair. He didn't want to admit it, but he loves her. And even though he always steals her from me, he loves her. I think that's what makes it possible for me to forgive him. He loved her more than I ever did. We even live together now. I'll always be there for him and he'll always be there for me.

Dan: We got off to a bit of a rocky start but we're tight now. At first he didn't like me. He thought I was one of those pretentious Upper East Siders like (no offense) Blair and Chuck. Once he realized my life isn't as perfect as he thought, with a dad in jail and all, he warmed up to me. Who would have thought being tied to a statue in his underwear would bond us? After that, we were friends. And we've only gotten closer since. We may not be best friends, but we're still pretty close.

Jenny: She started out as just one of Blair's little friends. But we got closer. I got to know her brother and eventually I moved in with them. I think that was the first time I really saw her. She had the whole gothic punk rebel designer thing going on and I kind of fell for her. We shared a few kisses but when she disappeared, I ended up with Vanessa again. When she humiliated Vanessa, it disgusted me that she would do something like that. So I walked away. Then a year later, we got close again I got her away from her horrible boyfriend. She could do better. But that didn't mean I wanted her back. She kissed me and I knew I had to walk away again. I was with Serena.

Eric: Eric and I aren't very close. I like him. But I don't know him very well. It's strange because I've known him forever. He's my best friend's brother (on two counts) and my friend's best friend. I really should get to know him better. Hmmmm...

Vanessa: She's unlike any other girl I've ever dated. She got me to cross the bridge. We had so much fun. She was there for me through all of my family drama. Our relationship fizzled, so we broke up. We stayed close though. I was sorry to betray her during the elections, but what was I supposed to do? Tripp was family. When she got together with Dan, one of my closest friends, I was actually happy. I couldn't think of a better couple.

Georgina: Crazy. Absolutely mental. I couldn't believe she would do something like that to Serena. It was messed up. Completely messed up. There is something messed up with her. I known her for almost as long as I've known Chuck, Serena and Blair and the girl has always been a whack-job

Lily: Serena's mom hasn't always been a good mother. I remember Serena and Eric sleeping over at my house because she skipped town with a boyfriend. But since she's been with Rufus, she's really been there for her children and I'm glad for it.

Rufus: He's one of the best parents I've ever met. He really was there for me when my family lost its money. There was no way he cheated on Lily! No way. So I had to save his reputation. Even if it lost me Serena.


End file.
